Tears flood her life
by Fax-a-holic
Summary: Max went out for Supplies came back and her life shattered she's left and now she's in a cave going over what happened. Please R&R. this is now a few chapter fic. Fax. Starts as song fic. K Language and some other things.
1. Can't stop the rain from falling

-1 Tears flood her life.

Fang! How could he! He is meant to be mine! That's what was meant to happen forever! But no I go out cause we need supplies and come home to him in bloody bed with the hotel managers daughter. He trys to defend it by saying…Get this "She jumped me." She jumped him?! Then why the hell was it his arse in the air. MEN! I'm so confused. I need to sleep…Hold that I got to hurl.

_**How, how am I supposed to feel  
When everything surrounding me  
Is nothing but a fake disguise  
I don't know,  
I don't know where I belong  
It's time for me to carry on  
I'll say goodbye **_

He gets to stay in the hotel room and I'm stuck out here, in a cave, in the middle of a bloody storm! This can't be right. He's probably really pleased with himself. At least tomorrow he'll find out why I haven't been letting him screw me. I hope he feels really guilty. Arse. It sucks being a 15-year-old-mutant-freak that is trying to protect five others, run from evil whitecoats, stay out of site from the erasers and has a mini mutant growing in her. You understand? No you wouldn't I don't envy you, I would've but I can't be bothered. I guess Fang kind of dumped me, I mean you don't just go off screwing others when your partners out do you?

_**I can't stop the rain from fallin'  
I'm drownin in these tears I cry   
Since you left without a warning  
I face the dawn with sleepless eyes  
No I can't go on  
When clouds are pushin' down on me, boy  
I can't stop, I can't stop the rain  
From fallin **_

Stupid, stupid Max. I should've stayed and waited to rip barbies head off or at least an explanation. I realise that he may get feelings, cravings, urges…Whatever their called, but couldn't he have done something else? Crap, now I'm crying. I thought we'd always be together be the happy couple. That's what movies don't show you the tragic side of a relationship.

_**So, tell me where I went wrong  
I'm stuck inside a dream long gone   
It's hard to reveal the truth  
Your love,  
Is nothing but a bitter taste  
It's better if I walk away,  
Away from you **_

I think if the erasers came, they wouldn't really have to try and get me I mean I wouldn't put much of a fight up…Wait on I would so! My relationship might be over but I will not let the school get my baby! I will be the best mother I can be and I will love it. Stuff the past its all towards the future.

A.N: Deciding whether or not to continue. What do you think I should do?


	2. He deserves whatever he gets

-1**Fangs P.O.V:**

In that state, you know the one where you're still half asleep but can notice things around you? Well I'm in that. I rolled over expecting to collide with Max, but I didn't and nearly fell off the bed. She wasn't there! That's when I shot awake, oh oh where's Max? Than it hit me what had happened yesterday. Crap. I have a perfectly acceptable explanation. You see I'm a seventeen year old growing male mutant bird and like every seventeen I need you know. Besides its birds mating season I think that's why I'm So You know. But Max wouldn't let us go all the way again, I seriously don't know why; She didn't have a problem all those other times. Sara, the hotel Manager dudes daughter, came up when Max went to get supplies and that's when my Horne-ness needed to be craved, a cold shower wouldn't do and never would self pleasure. Sara was there and in the skimpiest outfit ever. Sex is…Sex everyone needs it even mutants. Max came back and she saw and then she freaked, stuffed something in the bin and left. Her leaving wasn't the smartest thing to do because a) Flying as an emotional wreck is never good, especially when she could have a brain attack any moment. b) Its broad daylight. C) Its not good to be alone when you are a mutant who evil scientists want to dissect and experiment on and have mutant dog men called Erasers after us.

Maybe she's sleeping in another room, I walked through. Not in Iggy's, not in Gasman's, not in Nudge…Nudge wasn't even in Nudges room. Max isn't in Angels room but a pissed off Angel is she certainly made sure I knew she was angry at me. She stamped on my foot and yelled that It was all my fault Max was gone, that I couldn't put two things together and realise Max was carrying my baby. At that she paused, went dead pale and covered her mouth. Then Nudge chimed in by blurting how they knew "We went through the rubbish bin in your room and found a file that Max seemed to have got from like a hospital or something" Nudge pulled a file out from under the carpet and showed me it. In black marker on a white cardboard folder read clearly: Maximum Rides baby. I opened it silently, I could tell the girls were watching for emotion on my face. I read the information given There was only five words on it, a weird black and white photo and a code:

Mother: Maximum Ride. Father: Experiment 3x92L.

I chewed my inner lip that was my code. I looked at the picture thing and it looked as though it was in something like a cave, but the something looked human. I stared at it and I was sure I could make out small wings on the things back. God, this was all real. That was my baby inside Max's stomach.

**Max P.O.V:**

Okay, I've calmed down and cleared my thoughts. Now my plan is going to go like this, go back to the hotel, look after my Flock and try to act as though I don't carry an extra mutant around. Yes my baby will be a Mutant, do you know why? Because Mutant + Mutant + Sexual Intercourse Conceived baby. Therefore there's no other possibility. I'd been so wrapped up in my whole equation that I already had the Hotel we were staying at in view.

**Third Person P.O.V:**

Sara walked up to the door she'd calm silently out of last night. She knocked and waited till _Nick_ answered. She looked him up and down. Lifted her hand and slapped him twice, he didn't seem to notice. Pissed off Sara kicked him in the shin and then in the male organs.

A/N: I'll post the next one tomorrow. Promise.


	3. The baby could Die

-1**Fang's P.O.V:**

Ow. Not even a mutant bird freak can stand being kicked in the balls. I'm positive I heard Gazzy and the others gasping and giggling. They thought I deserved this. Fantastic. I wouldn't be surprised if Angel had controlled Sara and made her do that to me. Then there was absolute silence. I looked up and there stood Max. I looked at her, then at her stomach. How couldn't I have noticed?

**Max's P.O.V:**

He knows! Someone must have found the folder in the trash. Maybe I shouldn't have put it there, I mean I had planned to show him and congratulate him. I looked around at my Flock. Time to take control Max. "Iggy start breakfast, foods on your table in your room. Gasman go help him. Angel and Nudge shower and then set the table over there. Total try and behave and not get in the way. And you come with me" I ordered, I didn't want it to sound so harsh but it had to be done. I looked at the little ones faces they all looked sad/shocked, I felt guilty "Please." I waited and watched as Iggy and Gasman disappeared into Ig's room. Then Angel and Nudge disappeared into their rooms. Total curled up on a chair in the sun. Time to talk. I walked silently down the stairs and over to the park-type area. I sat on the grass. "Care to explain?" I asked bitterly. But as I watched his face I saw guilt wash over his eyes, he's showing emotion, that's not like Fang at all. He looked at me "I'm…I'm Sorry." Okay strike two on the weirdo scale, but truthfully he only ever said sorry if he really meant it. I got up and stood a few feet infront of him, I really shouldn't be getting up and down. I wanted to yell and get it all off my chest "You know about the you know?"

"That you're carrying my child and that everyone found out before me?" Fang snapped, He remained dead calm and his voice followed suit. To tell you the truth when he did that it freaked me out. I felt tears prick my eyes but I quickly swiped the, away, anger getting the best of me.

**Totals P.O.V:**

"Hey! Flock! Come they're about to fight! Get your seats whilst you can!" I barked, I know ironic, but my voice hurts so nyah! In response they all came and watched from the railings as Max and Mister Silence glared at each other.

**Fang's and Max's P.O.V's: ****(Dw its easy to read, well I think it is.)**

"Well did you think maybe I was going to tell you before you decided to go fuck someone else? No you didn't! Did you ask what was up? No you didn't! Did you ask why we couldn't fuck? No you did not! So do not blame me I tried to tell you but you were to busy!" Max screamed, god she felt stupid, she should have known nothing good ever lasts forever when she's included.

"How long have you been pregnant? What did you just find out yesterday? You could have still told me and made it a lot more easier trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with you! But there is always something wrong with the great Maximum Ride. Oh no she's having brain attacks, oh no she's green with envy, oh no she's a stupid, idiotic woman who expects others to always thinks she's right. Well that's your problem! I don't care! I don't care about the baby! For all I care it can die!" He clamped his hand over his mouth, he hadn't meant that.

Max went pale, that wasn't true. It wasn't her fault things kept happening to her "How do you think I feel?! Oh wait you're the unemotional emo guy that shows no emotions and liked to hurt other peoples!" She gasped when he said he didn't care if the baby died! Tears fell. My fists flew and I punched and fought with him, god I hated him. Why did he have to not speak then when he did hit the soft spots. I felt arms grab me from behind and Iggy dragged me off Fang, whose eyes were unfocused.

A.N: I promise it gets happier, he got hit again! Maybe he should stick to being silent. Please review.


	4. I'm all expresice and emotional Scary

-1A/N: I'm so sorry that its taken me so long to update. RL got in my way.

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing about this story, not the characters nor the fandom.

On with the story.

**Recap:**

"Well did you think maybe I was going to tell you before you decided to go fuck someone else? No you didn't! Did you ask what was up? No you didn't! Did you ask why we couldn't fuck? No you did not! So do not blame me I tried to tell you but you were to busy!" Max screamed, god she felt stupid, she should have known nothing good ever lasts forever when she's included.

"How long have you been pregnant? What did you just find out yesterday? You could have still told me and made it a lot more easier trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with you! But there is always something wrong with the great Maximum Ride. Oh no she's having brain attacks, oh no she's green with envy, oh no she's a stupid, idiotic woman who expects others to always thinks she's right. Well that's your problem! I don't care! I don't care about the baby! For all I care it can die!" He clamped his hand over his mouth, he hadn't meant that.

Max went pale, that wasn't true. It wasn't her fault things kept happening to her "How do you think I feel?! Oh wait you're the unemotional emo guy that shows no emotions and liked to hurt other peoples!" She gasped when he said he didn't care if the baby died! Tears fell. My fists flew and I punched and fought with him, god I hated him. Why did he have to not speak then when he did hit the soft spots. I felt arms grab me from behind and Iggy dragged me off Fang, whose eyes were unfocused.

**Now on to the next Chapter.**

**Third person.**

She'd lost it. She ripped herself out of Iggy's arms and rushed at Fang who had barely gotten to his feet, she kicked him and punched him until she was sure he'd be sorry for ever upsetting her.

Fang lay on the ground bloody and bruised. His nose and jaw were aching. When he looked up at her he saw that she was just upset.

**Fang's P.O.V:**

Shit. I better not ever piss her off again. When I look up at her I can see that I've hurt her more than any other person ever has. Maybe I should try and comfort her.

I got up again and walked slowly over to her -Far out she looked exhausted - I took her in my arms and sure enough soon heard sobs and felt tears dampen my shirt. I smoothed her hair with my hand running it up and down.

I looked over to see the rest of the flock standing there looking quite scared and troubled. I motioned with my head for them to go back to the hotel, sure enough Gasman grabbed Iggy's arm and they all walked away to the hotel.

Personally I'm surprised no one else has come and stuck there nose in our business we must have made at least a little noise right? And it was only like 8a.m, so like there wasn't any traffic or anything.

Once Max seemed to settle down, I picked her up bridal style and took her back into our room. When I put her on the bed I tried to make eye contact but she just rolled over and closed her eyes. I couldn't leave her like this, so I laid down behind her and pulled her into me. I swear I felt her relax and sigh in relief. My arms wrapped around her waist and brought her as close as possible without annoying or hurting her….Well anymore than I already had. I seriously did feel guilty, I would have to make it up to her. Maybe take her out and show her that I did care about her? Ha! I sounded like I was her husband and she was my wife and I'd upset her -Which I had- and now I was sucking up to her -Which I would.- I hope she will soon forgive me. I wish she would. Cause she was my Maximum Ride and I don't want her to not be my Maximum Ride. What has gotten into me lately? I'm all expressive and emotional. Scary.

**Next Chapter will be up soon.**


	5. Guilty

-1**Max's P.O.V**

It actually kind of felt good to hit him and just get it out of my system. But now I feel guilty. He is being all nice and trying to look after me when I've been an absolute bitch. I did have my reasons though. After awhile of laying there silently I rolled over to see how bad he was hurt and whether he was mad at me…I'd be mad at me if I was him.

When I did Roll over I saw him staring straight back at me. I lifted my hand and ran it over some of the cuts and bruises gently, he didn't seem to notice until I traced the one under his left eye which looked to be the worst.

I looked down at his clothing and saw how badly torn his clothes were. In some places I could see cuts and bruises on his torso and some of his legs. Man I felt so guilty.

**You should Apologies Maximum. Let him Explain to you why. Then you explain to him why.**

_Like he is going to listen he is probably thinking about how to upset me even more._

**You would be surprised Maximum. He doesn't want to hurt you or the baby, he just wants things back to the way they were before yesterday and so do you? Why not just let both of you be happy so then you can save the world and live happily ever after?**

_Okay, Voice you seemed so sincere until you brought the whole save the world thing into it. It's always something about that isn't it?_

**Well if you are distracted then you will not move onto saving the world. All Heroines need to be at least content when they are saving some town or city or do you know what they do? They mess up. You need a clear mind and with the baby on the way you've enough distractions without this one that you and Fang have created. Now stop being stubborn and work things out!**

_Yes mum._

I looked at Fang and pulled myself closer to him, I didn't want to look at him when I told him why I'd hurt him, I was sure he already knew but still I didn't want to look at him in case we fought again or something. Or he told me he hated me and I saw it in his eyes at least this was I can say that he lied about hating me if he did!

"You deserved some of that beating" I began…So smooth Max "You shouldn't have gone off and fucked someone else. You know I do or don't do everything for a purpose, you should of asked. I had planned to tell you when I got back but you seemed a little preoccupied-"

He cut me off.

**Fangs P.O.V:**

"I know" Wait on…I just agreed that I deserved to be bashed. Snap out of It Fang! "You knew before then you could've told me. I'm not perfect and I did not think of you being pregnant. I was not preoccupied! I always have time for you I always have and always will! You know that."

God. I did not need this, I needed bandages and antiseptic cream. Not Max pointing out that I let my urges win against my heart. I've told her I was sorry and that I did regret doing it.

I swear on baby Jesus in Mary's arms that I do feel very very guilty ad that I will do anything to get her to forgive me. I swear I would jump off a cliff with my wings chopped off if that's what it would take for her to forgive me. I did make a mistake and I am very sorry about it…Extremely sorry about it.

Thankfully…I mean sadly The Gasman came in and told us breakfast was ready.


	6. Authors note

Hello! grins innocently I hope I haven't lost any of you lovelies! I swear on my own heart that within the next month all these stories will be updated and more written! grins sheepishly Max Ride 4! Aren't you hguys excited?! Anyway I have a question? If any of you role play would you be interested in joining a game?

Anyway Lots of Love and Fax,

Bianca.


	7. Drama!

Breakfast was the most uncomfortable meetign the flock had ever had. It was too awkward. No one was really talking, Max wasn't eatting and Fang was just sitting there. everyone was glad when Breakfast was over.

Max and Fang Disappeared into their room.

Gasman and Iggy went to the Arcade and Nudge and Angel went Swimming.

Max and Fang Room. Fang P.O.V.

So I was laying on the bed in my Underwear, Max rubbing cream into my wounds. My mind was wandering to her straddling me.

It stung like hell, but I knew it had to be done, I guessed they stung because they were little and inflicted because I hurt her. I rolled over so she was straddling my hips. As she made her way from my thighs to my chest I couldn't hellp but watch her.

She wasn't rough or anythign actually quite gentle. Ecspecially when she was tending to my neck and face.

then she just laid there on top of me, not going anything. I guessed she was listening to my heartbeat.

"Baby" I whispered, touching the sensitive skin between her wings. "When we leave here, we will leave everything behind ok? None of this, it supsetting both of us and we have to move on cause we're gonna be parents."

She didn't say anything, didn't disagree, didn't agree and didn't laugh about my amount of words.

then there was a lowed bang, Angel and Nudge were screamign from the pool. The arcade was up in flames.

Gazzy, Iggy!


End file.
